


don't drink & drive

by loserbevs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Poly!Losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbevs/pseuds/loserbevs
Summary: poly!losers + #36. “oh, we are not letting you drive when you’re like this”





	don't drink & drive

if any of the losers were going to get shitfaced that night, none of them had their money on eddie.

perhaps it was simply his short, skinny stature that made him a bit of a lightweight, but he also chose not to drink in fear of his mother smelling beer on his breath, or even mistaking a hangover for some disease and checking him into the emergency room.

that night, however, he’d driven over to bill’s house late at night, the denbrough’s out at some middle-aged white people thing, and georgie sleeping at a friend’s. he hadn’t planned on drinking, but when bev pulled a bottle of peach-flavored vodka from her backpack, he couldn’t help himself.

* * *

 

about an hour later, he was already slurring his words, and a half an hour after that, he nearly face-planted on the way to the bathroom.

although mike’s attempts to cut him off were valiant, he kept sneaking sips of everyone’s drinks until his vision was as dizzy as richie was without glasses.

he hated being the sober one, the one who wasn’t allowed to let loose, so he decided to combat it by getting fucking plastered for at least one night. totally logical, right?

the night of shitty music, poorly-played games of beer pong, and a pointless game of spin-the-bottle (as if they hadn’t all kissed each other more times than they could count) dragged on, and when eddie bothered to look at the clock, his head shot up so fast, he thought he’d faint.

“fuck!”

“what’s wrong?” stan asked, brows furrowing.

“it’s one in the morning and i have three missed calls from my mom,” he groaned in response.

uh oh. with mrs. kaspbrak involved, the music was shut off instantly, all the losers huddling up to put their under-the-influence minds together.

“i have to go home,” eddie said immediately.

“oh, we are not letting you drive when you’re like this,” ben said.

“just call your mom and tell her that my parents are nervous about you driving at night or something and offered for you to stay the night,” bill suggested.

“she’ll want to talk to them if i say that.”

“i can do a solid impression of bill’s mo−”

“absolutely not, richie.”

richie pouted, and eddie would have found it cute if he weren’t on the verge of a panic attack.

“oh shit, she’ll calling me again. all of you, shut up!”

they did as they were told− there was no fucking around with eddie’s mom. dead silence filled the room as eddie cleared his throat, blinking rapidly, as if he could sober himself up somehow. he answered.

“hi, mom,” he said.

the losers all flinched when they could hear sonia’s voice yelling through the phone. god bless eddie’s soul for dealing with her, really.

“mama, i’m fine! we were watching a movie and we just fell asleep. yeah, i’m really tired and i don’t think i trust myself behind the wheel right now−no, you don’t have to pick me up, it’s fine! mrs. denbrough said i can sleep over, if that’s okay...really? okay, thanks mommy! love you too. goodnight.”

he hung up, and a grin broke out across his flushed face, and the other losers all cheered triumphantly.

another victory against a lesser demon (well,  _lesser_ is honestly arguable). they were truly undefeatable together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback appreciated/encouraged!!
> 
> loserbevs.tumblr.com


End file.
